Ogura Soetsu
' '' '' '''Ogura Soetsu (おぐらそえつ, Soetsu Ogura) is a shinobi of Kirigakure. Out of all students in the ninja academy, Ogura was noted for being the smartest yet the most ruthless. All of his life Ogura had been studying to become a shinobi as he knew it was his destiny. Despite his young age Ogura is an experienced and skilled swordsman. Ogura currently is a wielder of Kiba, a set of twin pike-like swords and one of the blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Despite wielding one of their swords, Ogura is not accepted by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as a member. Appearance Ogura is a young brown-skinned teenage boy of average height and wieght with a slightly lean body build. Upon first seeing Ogura one would think that he is a samurai rather than a ninja. Ogura's dress is similar to that of an traditional Japanese samurai. Ogura wears a pure white kimono and samurai-styled sandals. If it wasn't for the fact that Ogura wears a white ninja headband with the symbol of Kirigakure printed on it, most would not be aware of the fact that he indeed was a shinobi. Personality Ogura is well known for being a very intelligent young man. It is absolutely rare to see Ogura without his head in a book. At a young age Ogura began to analyze the importance of a good education and he later discovered that gathering intellect was an important aspect of being a ninja. When reaching the ninja academy Ogura was a genius and had already achieved a maturity level above that of the other boys his age. Ogura will not tell jokes, Ogura will not pull pranks, and Ogura will ignore anybody who he deems a waste of time. To Ogura the life of a shinobi means all work and no play and as long as he has a Kirigakure headband tied around his head, he won't act any other way. Ogura's nindo or ninja way is "always stay one step ahead of everyone else." For Ogura this means that he must always be alert as an enemy can always be lurking. Likewise Ogura is most known for his trust issues and therefore he doesn't make friends easy. Ogura is alright with being alone however as he is a ronin otherwise known as a lone samurai. Revenge is also an important characteristic of Ogura's behavior. Ogura will never forget and he will never forgive and if one were to cross him then they will make his list. Ogura also is not known to care about a whole lot of people. For the few people that Ogura considers 'important allies' he will protect them at any cause. Ogura often appears emotionless and normally never smiles or frowns. Ogura is a prime believer in the Hidden Mist rule that shinobi should never show attachment and likewise refuses to show his emotions. Ogura views happiness and saddness only as weaknessess that must be concealed as the enemy will always exploit them. Background There was no greater role model to Ogura than his father, a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and the wielder of the Kiba twin swords. At a very young age Ogura's father began to introduce him to swordsmanship and overall the art of Kenjutsu. Ogura was quite fascinated with swords from the beginning, everytime he came across a new blade then he would ask it's owner if he can hold it for a moment. During these early days of his life young Ogura had very little perception of the ninja world. Ogura thought that ninja were like superheroes and would always stop the bad guy. Ogura later discovered that ninja however didn't always return home alive. While playing one day Ogura and his mother were met by a messenger of Kirigakure who then relayed that Ogura's father had been found deceased. Ogura's whole world had collapsed around him and thus a reformation was stated within the boy's young mind. Ogura became angry with the world around him and thus decided that all forms of affection were no longer needed. Ogura even quit loving his own mother which eventually led to her committing suicide. The death of his mother left Ogura in shambles and it was at that point he began work harder. Ogura enrolled himself in the ninja academy within Kirigakure and quickly became recognized as a natural born ninja. Ogura mastered every basic skill and within no time was ahead the rest of the class. To no surprise Ogura ended up graduating at the top of his class. Although making outstanding greats in almost every subject within the ninja academy, weaponry was his strong suite. Ogura then vowed that he would continue his father's legacy and join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. In his will Ogura's father left the Kiba swords to his son. After graduating from the ninja academy Ogura picked up the blades of his dead father and made a promise to surpass him in skill and continue on the legacy. Synopsis Naruto Shoukan Powers & Abilites Intelligence Ogura is known to be one of the smartest young shinobi within his generation. As a child Ogura's only hobby was to study and train so that he could grow up ahead of the other students in the academy. Ogura's constant stride to achieve intelligence ultimatley paid off in the end. At the age of eleven Ogura had attained an above average IQ. Ogura's high level intelligence has enabled him to figure out things more quickly while in battle. Swordsmanship Ogura is known to be one of the best young swordsman of his generation within Kirigakure. Ogura's fascination with swords had driven him to train and become better with wielding all sorts of bladed weapons. Ogura is known to rather quick with any sword that he wields and can deliever quick combos with his blades. Ogura sticks to a strike first and ask questions later fighting style. Ogura believes that he is important to hack an enemy into pieces but before they can do the same to him. Speed Part of being a good swordsman is that one must possess great speed. Ogura's speed is considered above average for a young shinobi at his age is recognized as a speed demon. Ogura will use his speed combined with that of his swordsmanship skills to thus overwhelm his enemies. Ogura also uses his speed combined with quick reflexes to dodge rather predictable oncoming attacks with ease. Kenjutsu By using his twin swords, Kiba, Ogura has learned and mastered may techniques that pertain to the use of his blades. Most of these techniques are of the Lightning Release chakra nature. Ogura will use these Kenjutsu techniques along with his quick speed and skill to shock his opponents right before cutting them down. Nature Transformation Ogura's usage of the Lightning Release is also rather common. While in combat he will use various Lightning Release techniques either in a method of chakra flow to support his Kenjutsu. Ogura also uses Lightning Release techniques as a means of backing off from the opponent. Instead of attacking foes with close-ranged sword attacks he will often drawback and strike with lightning-styled combat. Relationships Trivia *Ogura Soetsu is based off of Huey Freeman from The Boondocks. *Likewise, he also based a bit off the manga series Afro Samurai. *According to the Naruto databook: **Ogura's hobbies are training, studying, reading, writing, and performing experiments. **Ogura's favorite food is food. **Ogura's favorite animal is the tiger. **Ogura's favorite color is gray. **Ogura wants to fight all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist & Arato Kazunori. **Ogura has completed 36 official missions in total: 20 D-Rank, 15 C-Rank, and 1 B-Rank. Category:Characters Category:Steven-Kun Category:Male Category:Kirigakure Category:Chunin